


Prompting Extremo [P!E] Drarrython

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veintidós drabbles y drawbbles, respuestas a retos dejados durante el evento "Prompting Extremo" de la comunidad Drarrython en el fest del mismo nombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompting Extremo [P!E] Drarrython

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier error o sinsentido es atribuíble a la rapidez y ausencia de beta en este evento en particular. Cada participante ganaba puntos para su equipo por responder con rapidez y antes los retos planteados por los demás.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=fanon.jpg)

**Título:** ¿Odio a primera vista? ¡Pasión a la segunda!  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Celos e insinuación de angry sex…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #1 de Krispysly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/242481.html?thread=4256817#t4256817)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Habían pasado tres meses, pero la sensación era la misma: se odiaban.

Draco observaba aburrido el salón de reuniones del Nuevo Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Siempre las mismas caras, los mismos imbéciles que querían su dinero, pero lo despreciaban por su pasado. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, allí estaba el idiota redomado de Potter y su _nuevo noviecito_. El tipejo tenía buena presencia, pero se perdía en el empapelado tras del estúpido _Cara rajada_ al igual que la mayoría de los magos y brujas. Es que el maldito de verdad tenía una luz especial… Cualquiera diría _carisma_ , pero Draco no era cualquiera y sabía que era gilipollez a la enésima potencia. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el chispazo de ira se reflejó en ambos porque vio, incluso a esa distancia, que el otro endurecía las facciones.

Harry no lo podía creer. El imbécil número uno del Reino Unido se atrevía a mirarle como si el auror no valiera nada. Ya le enseñaría a ese pijo quién era Harry _-no-me-follas-y-te-desapareces-tres-meses-_ Potter. Lo de ellos fue odio a primera vista, pero no cualquier odio. Era un odio apasionado, un aborrecer al otro de tal manera que te calentaba la sangre como el mejor sexo no lo lograba con otras personas… Porque lo que había entre ellos era tan poderoso como cualquier hechizo de lujuria.

Continuaron las miradas de aborrecimiento por espacio de media hora, hasta que el rubio se dirigió a los sanitarios y Harry aprovechó para sacarse de encima al buenazo de Josh, buen muchacho, sólo que no era su tipo para nada. Él necesitaba alguien que le hiciera arder en una hoguera de emociones, no otro encandilado por el amor a primera vista frente al _Vencedor de Voldemort_. Decidido, dejó la copa en una bandeja y encaminó sus pasos hacia la misma dirección que había seguido Malfoy.

– ¿Se te perdió algo por aquí, imbécil? –La molestia en la voz del rubio lo puso a mil en escasa fracción de segundos.

– Pues la verdad es que sí, un culo que debía ser follado por mí hace tres meses, pero el cobarde que lo tiene huyó en la madrugada, luego de un polvo fenomenal.

Draco no podía más de pura calentura. El tono belicoso del moreno le ponía como nada y en ese momento, sólo quería sentirle profundamente enterrado en él… o de la otra manera, pero ya. Una postrera mirada de odio y sus cuerpos entrelazados fueron lo último que ninguno de ellos registró antes de que las olas de la pasión se alzaran ahogándolos en placer y necesidad.

*******

**Título:** Odio a primera vista…  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** No… creo…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #1 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/242481.html?thread=4312113#t4312113)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Harry observaba a Malfoy desde su mesa en la cafetería del Ministerio. El rubio tenía la mala costumbre de bajar cada día a las 2pm a tomar un almuerzo ligero. Generalmente acompañado por alguno de los imbéciles del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional o de ese auror de pacotilla, Neville Longbottom… Porque ¿a cuento de qué Neville, el rubiecito tímido y rechoncho que fuera su amigo en Hogwarts se había hecho amigo del cobarde engreído de Malfoy, eh?

Okay, okay. Neville hacía años se había desarrollado bien y estaba como una aplanadora de bueno, pero eso no justificaba que ahora sea amigo de Malfoy ¡Si lo de ellos fue odio a primera vista! Casi igual a cómo fueron las cosas entre esa serpiente traidora y él. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que comparar situaciones? Aún no comprendía la causa de su desazón cada vez que Malfoy entraba riendo con Neville o se sentaba a la misma mesa que su amigo de antaño. Bueno, en realidad su amigo a secas, dado que sólo Harry sabía que estaba desarrollando una especie de odio a segunda vista hacia el otro auror.

*****

– Draco… mírale… está consumido de los celos. – La voz calma de Neville apenas logró que mirara con odio reconcentrado al idiota de Potter. O al menos esperaba que fuera con odio y no con ganas mal disimuladas, que ya desesperaba de pura frustración ante la terquedad de ese imbécil que no terminaba de dar el paso siguiente.

– Te equivocas Nev, Potter sólo tiene miradas de odio para mí.

– El que se equivoca eres tú, Draco –contestó mientras tomaba un bocado de su emparedado– lo de ustedes es amor a segunda vista, compañero, acéptalo.

***

Harry miraba impotente la manera tranquila en que ese Longbottom hablaba con Malfoy y hasta se atrevía a tocarlo… Algo se le revolvía de sólo ver todo el intercambio entre ambos magos. Se le escapa completamente la razón del cambio de parecer de su examigo en relación con el rubio idiota, pero le encendía la sangre de odio. Por Merlín que sí. O tal vez eso no fuera odio... pero quemaba igual aunque tuviera otro nombre.

*******

**Título:** La gente feliz (y satisfecha)  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #3 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303431.html?thread=5452871#t5452871)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Lagentefeliz2-1.jpg)

*******

**Título:** Verdades ocultas  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash. Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #3 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303431.html?thread=5453127#t5453127)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

 

– Draco, tranquilo. Estás en San Mungo por un accidente en tu laboratorio de Pociones.

El rubio lo miró como si el hombre en bata verde lima fuera la resurrección de Voldemort y preguntó.

– ¿Qué es _Draco_ y quién es usted señor…

– Harry, soy Harry Potter y _Draco_ eres tú. –Casi sin querer apartó con cariño un mechón rubio de la frente del joven en la camilla y se asombró al ver cómo su toque lo tranquilizaba visiblemente.

Su asombro fue a mayores cuando una pálida mano impidió que se apartara y continuó con la suave caricia de esa mejilla pálida y algo afiebrada bajo sus dedos. No pasó mucho antes de que el paciente volviera a dormirse.

***

– ¿Harry?

– Aquí estoy cariño. – La sonrisa adormilada de Draco bien valía dejarle en el error por un poco más de tiempo– ¿Tienes sed? –Ante el gesto afirmativo llenó un vaso con sumo de calabaza– Si todo sale bien en los últimos exámenes que te haremos en la mañana, podrás irte a casa antes del mediodía.

Una ráfaga de temor oscureció los ojos del chico, pero Harry no pudo estar seguro porque apenas fue un instante.  
– ¿Iremos a casa entonces? Porque honestamente empiezo a detestar la comida de hospital y no hay elfo doméstico que cocine como el nuestro.

Harry consideró el nivel de confusión del rubio y lo dejó pasar. De todas maneras era cierto, tal vez él mencionó a Dobby, a quien Draco conocía y no era secreto que la pequeña criatura era un as en las sartenes.

– Sí, iremos a casa. Donde descansarás hasta que te pongas bien ¿Vale?

Sus labios se unieron con una dulzura que conquistó cada rincón del alma del Sanador haciendo que deje a un lado el temor que sentía por el momento en que Draco descubriera que ellos no eran pareja por mucho que Harry quisiera lo contrario.

Draco se entregó en cuerpo y magia a ese beso, aterrado de que fuera el último. En algún momento debería decirle a Harry que hacía un par de días recordaba todo y que nada importaba mientras pudiera estar a su lado.

*******

**Título:** El Auror y su fan delincuente  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash. Humor.  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque!!!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #3 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303431.html?thread=5453383#t5453383)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Draco_nude.gif)

*******

**Título:** Altibajos mágicos (o el plan malo, maloso de Draco Malfoy)  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash. Humor.  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque!!!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #3 de Krispysly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303431.html?thread=5517639#t5517639)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=tumblr_l9rdiosZX81qzk4a8o1_500-1.png)  


*******

**Título:** Telaraña rota  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Angs.  
 **Advertencias:** Ruptura. Posible dark!Harry  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #3 de Nande_Chan](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303431.html?thread=5536583#t5536583)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

_Too scared to run… Too proud to hide… Too far to fall… Too high to climb…_

Siempre temí que este día llegara, el día cuando por fin descubrieras que no me amas, que soy un amigo que se convirtió en amante y nada más, un aliado oportuno que hoy no tiene más utilidad que en la cama. He intentado con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme ciego a las señales de que nuestra red de autoengaño se estaba destejiendo. Porque te amo, en verdad lo hago, pero una vez que cruces esa puerta volveremos a ser lo que al principio: enemigos.

Porque créeme que puedo odiarte con la misma pasión con que te amo. 

Cuando me necesitaste dejé todo para estar a tu lado. No, no te lo reclamo. Jamás me rebajaría a actuar de esa manera, porque si algo conservo es un poco de dignidad intacta. Ahora que te marchas, que vuelves a la senda de la Luz y la bondad empalagosa me dejas vacío y solo. No hay familia que me espere ni amigos para consolarme, ambos nos encargamos bien de ello. 

¿A qué esperas? ¡Vete! Sal de una vez de mi vida. Llévate esas excusas baratas y buenas intenciones que resultan repugnantes en este momento.

Sé que sólo soy una mosca más en tu tela, sé que hasta debería estar agradecido de que el gran Salvador y Reformador del Mundo Mágico me haya dedicado este espacio de tiempo. Entiendo que mi vida sin ti en ella resultará extraña de puro incompleta, no obstante lo prefiero. Cualquier cosa será mejor que permanecer en este juego donde eres el ganador sin importar qué movida hagas. Porque por algo eres Harry Potter, el gran mago, el que derrotó al último Señor Tenebroso…

Pero cuídate Harry. Hay tanta oscuridad en tu luz como claroscuros en mi alma. Cuídate, porque cada vez que cruzas una nueva línea te acercas a aquello que una vez odiamos y ahora paradójicamente te representa para mí.

Seremos enemigos cuando cierres la puerta y no voy a dejar que eso me destroce, buscaré fuerzas en mi odio y reescribiré la historia.

*******

**Título:** Harry Potter y el Sanador enamorado  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance. Humor.  
 **Advertencias:** Nope…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Nande_Chan](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6169625#t6169625)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

 

Potter tenía una ardilla muerta en la cabeza, o tal vez no tan muerta, porque siempre parecía estar mirando hacia otra dirección. Potter no tenía modales, pero Draco lo sabía desde la primera vez que hablaron… ¡Oh, espera… fue la segunda! Porque en la primera el cavernícola ni siquiera logró articular una palabra y en la segunda le negó de la manera más grosera el saludo y la oferta de amistad. Potter debe ser medio retrasado, porque mira que esas miradas de lechuza encandilada que pone a veces son para dudar seriamente si algún A.K. de los que recibió no le dejó tololo.

*****

Malfoy es un pijo de mierda y Harry está harto de su actitud de perdonavidas cada vez que estrena alguna prenda o prueba un nuevo producto capilar. ¡Él no es un mago de GQ, por todos los dioses! Además, ese rubio es un maniático de la imagen y del qué dirán. Como si Harry tuviera tiempo entre las consultas y las rondas por la sección de pacientes ingresados a San Mungo de mirar las últimas tendencias o entender por qué el tenedor de más allá es para ensalada y ese otro es para pescados…porque, Potter ignorante como siempre, por algo tienen nombres en su idioma original.

*****

La primera vez que la mirada de lechuza atontada no fue ofensiva para el rubio auror fue cuando tras una redada un tanto fallida terminó ingresado en la sección de urgencias mágicas en San Mungo y el Sanador de turno era Potter. Con ayuda de magia una medimaga le quitó la ropa y procedió a ayudar al tarado con las curaciones. Potter parecía la encarnación de Merlín en ese momento, recitaba encantamientos con exacta precisión y era casi… elegante… Y después de que el dolor cesara y el Sanador pudiera al fin retirarse, Potter lo miró.

Era la conocida mirada de atento desconcierto, pero dirigida a sus largas piernas y lampiño torso. Miraba sin parpadear su ingle y la mata de vello rubio oscurísimo que acunaba su miembro. Verle tragar duro fue el disparador y su apreciación se hizo patente físicamente sin posibilidad de ocultarla ¡Era un hombre herido e inmovilizado, por Circe!

*****

La primera vez que entendió el uso de cremas y potingues del pijo redomado fue cuando pudo contemplar la gloria de su cuerpo desnudo. Jamás le pasó quedarse babeando por las formas perfectas de algún paciente. No que alguien alcanzara la perfección del cuerpo delgado y estilizado masculinamente de Draco. Creyó morir e ir al cielo cuando la segunda mirada sobre ese pene dormido entre el vello rubio comprobó cómo poco a poco se iba irguiendo… La boca se le hacía agua de sólo imaginarse probando ese bocado.

*****

Draco sigue tan snob como siempre y Harry es medio cavernario a veces, pero juntos mejoran la visión de cualquier día en la vida del otro.

*******

**Título:** A veces basta una segunda mirada…  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** ¿No?  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Martuu](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6173721#t6173721)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=potter-comic-sale_large-1-1-1-1.jpg)

*******

**Título:** En el Goden Dragon  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** 595 palabras de fluff ¡Están advertidos!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Krispysly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6178329#t6178329)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

 

Era la tercera cita de Harry con Armand, un mago francés que se encontró en su refugio, más conocido como _Golden Dragon_. Desde que inauguró el local se hizo popular entre la generación de Harry y compañía. Los rumores decían que pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, pero nadie podía confirmar semejante disparate. Malfoy era un feroz negociante y sí, estaba dedicado todas las horas que permanecía despierto a incrementar la fortuna familiar, razón por la que descartarlo como posible propietario del GD ¡Malfoy desconocía el significado de _diversión_.

Así conoció a Armand y su ácido sentido del humor, sus comentarios mordaces que eran una delicia y esa visión tan distinta del mundo que hacían que su presencia reconfortara al joven Sanador. Casi de casualidad descubrió que el GD le pertenecía en sociedad con un par de magos ingleses y luego de varios encuentros allí, el rubio le pidió una cita. No siquiera lo meditó e impulsivo como a veces era, respondió" _¡Claro! ¿por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no todos los rubios tienen que ser como Draco Malfoy_ ”. Supuso que Armand conocía de algo a Malfoy porque puso una expresión que rayaba en la decepción, pero en seguida se recompuso. 

En rigor de verdad, Armand era un mago atractivo, pero no era eso lo que conquistó al moreno. Lo que le tenía encandilado, por muy cursi que sonara, era la persona en ese envase interesante de ropas finas y ojos azules. Estar con él resultaba sencillo, como si el francés entendiera su pasado sin necesidad de preguntar y no buscara la fama al estar junto al Salvador. Es más, era él quien tenía detalles para con Harry y no a la inversa y en el tiempo que tenían de tratarse ni una sola vez le hizo planteo alguno por sus horarios o por otras cuestiones que fueron determinantes a la hora de terminar sus anteriores relaciones.

Esa noche era la definitiva. No sabía por qué el rubio se resistía, en cierta manera no muy explícita, a terminar en su cama. ¡Morgana! Hacía un mes no hacía sino masturbarse pensando en esos labios y ese ronroneo que hacía cuando estaba a punto de venirse… porque sí, habían tenido un par de magreos tórridos, algo de juego manual y una mamada que le dejó viendo estrellas y no figuradamente. Sin embargo, Armand no quiso pasar ese límite. Harry sospechaba que se estaba enamorando y eso le producía algo de resquemor y mucha anticipación.

*****

Draco no encontró la fuerza para resistirse a la seducción de Harry, el moreno estaba decidido a ir hasta el final y él no sabía cómo encontrar el momento para tomar esa horrenda multijugos con cabellos de un novio australiano de Pansy. Pero por Circe, hacer el amor con Harry resultó una experiencia caliente y cálida. Su cuerpo ardía de necesidad y satisfacción y su alma se encontraba envuelta en la luz tibia del cariño del Sanador. Temía el momento de partir, pero sabía que debía irse pronto, hacía más de una hora el efecto de la poción había pasado y si Harry no estuviera tan cansado al final, se hubiera dado cuenta de todo. Con cariño, apartó el flequillo de la frente morena y depositó un último beso antes de desaparecer.

– Te amo… y algún día podré decírtelo… algún día cuando _me veas…_

Antes del sonido de la desaparición, asombrado Harry abrió completamente los ojos para ver a un cabizbajo Draco Malfoy marcharse de su alcoba, luego de la confesión de amor más inesperada y a la vez, increíblemente deseada de toda su vida.

*******

**Título:** Enamorarse  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no…  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. La imagen de Draco es de un art de Coley-sXe.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Krispysly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6180377#t6180377)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=harrypotter3-06-2.gif)

*******

**Título:** En el Goden Dragon II  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Género:** Romance… Nah, casi casi PWP xDD  
 **Advertencias:** Si no te gusta leer escenas de alcoba… ¡Huye mientras puedas!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6262809#t6262809)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Draco ya desesperaba. Había hecho de todo para que el cegatón de Potter notara que él era _Armand_. Comentarios, maneras… ¡Cosas que gritaban Draco Malfoy! y… nada. Su ¿novio? no se daba por aludido. Se moría de ganas de oírle decir su nombre, de olvidar el temor de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto y todo volara como el caldero de Longbottom.

Pero no había caso. Harry no reaccionaba y no eran dos ni tres semanas, no señor. Salían hacia cuatro meses, dos una semana y cinco días. Sí, llevaba la cuenta para el día que debiera explicarle al Sanador de la familia cuándo empezaron los síntomas de su úlcera estomacal. No podía relajarse nunca, no podía quedarse dormido luego del sexo explosivo o entrañable que compartían… y lo peor era la sensación de que estaba mintiendo y aprovechándose del moreno.

¡Buena hora para descubrir que aún tenía conciencia! Cada vez que esos labios le besaban se sentía un traidor de la peor calaña.

Estaba decidido la próxima vez se lo diría. No había forma humana o mágica con el poder de devolverle algo de visión a su despistado amor. Quizás no le decía nada por temor a perder lo poquito de Harry que ahora tenía. Porque sentía que desde que empezaron a acostarse regularmente, el Sanador, además de ciego, tendía a quedarse callado mirándolo con atención reconcentrada. Probablemente estaba desarrollando algún tipo de mudez mágica de la que nadie tuviera noción o tal vez sólo era la culpa del rubio la que le hacía ver gigantes frente a cualquier molino de viento.

***

Los sonidos de Harry gozando eran demasiado para Draco y sentía que si no corría en los próximos segundos explotaría de placer concentrado en cada poro de su cuerpo. Su polla ardía y su mano intentaba seguir algún patrón sobre la de Harry, ambas aferradas al miembro goteante del moreno. Harry se arqueaba cuanto le permitía su espalda hasta dejar la cabeza apoyada en el hombro pálido y sudoroso de Draco, su otra mano anclada firmemente al cuello del rubio mientras sentía cómo ese pene del que era adicto a estas alturas bombeaba en sus entrañas y por momentos rozaba su próstata dándole llamaradas de placer sublime. Ese pene que hacía rato había cambiado de forma y tamaño.

– Ya... ya… Harry córrete amor…

– Sólo un p… poco más, te quiero dentro…. Allí… a ti, te quiero a ti en mí…

Draco estaba traspasado por las sensaciones y cuando por fin la liberación del orgasmo llegó, cayó desmadejado sobre el Sanador. Cuando sus respiraciones retornaron a tener un ritmo más o menos normal. Harry se quejó.

– Draco, amor, me aplastas. –Ante la ausencia de respiración de su novio se vio en la necesidad de aclarar– No soy ciego ¿sabes? Pero quedaré tullido si continuamos en esta posición.

*******

**Título:** Harry Potter y el caso del amante renuente  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance…  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque!!! Quien avisa no traiciona xDD  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de CasandraHD](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6220569#t6220569)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Sinttulo-2.png)

*******

**Título:** Parece chiquito  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter. Cupido.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance…  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque!!!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Almarosans](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/303641.html?thread=6276377#t6276377)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=DrarryyCupido.png)  


*******

**Título:** Retazos…  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter. Cupido.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance…  
 **Advertencias:** Flangs  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #4 de Mikamaboroshi](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304328.html?thread=6421960#t6421960)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

_”Tristeza não tem fim,_  
 _felicidade sim._  
 _A felicidade é como a pluma_  
 _que o vento vai levando pelo ar_  
 _voa tão leve_  
 _mas tem a vida breve_  
 _precisa que haja vento sem parar…”_

Ser Harry Potter nunca fue sinónimo de tener la felicidad asegurada. Sí, su imagen aparecía cada día en las páginas de las publicaciones mágicas, sí su nombre se unía al de brujas y magos de prestigio y más de una vez eso trajo más dolores que sosiego a su, de por sí, complicada existencia. 

No, su felicidad no estaba donde la luz pública fijaba la mirada.

Harry encontraba solaz en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Cardiff, un lugar donde nadie sabía de él, de la magia, de la guerra, de los enemigos que pudiera tener… Un lugar donde entregarse a los breves retazos de alegría y paz como si fueran el último, porque los brazos de Draco eran eso, la paz del alma torturada y triste, _tan triste_ de Harry. Nada en su vida iba como se suponía, sólo esos momentos robados al tiempo y a la realidad. 

El Mundo Mágico ignoraba que el _Niño que vivió_ era un hombre enamorado, pero no con ese amor atontado de los cuentos de hadas o con final feliz asegurado como en la telenovela de la tarde. Él amaba con pasión que desgarraba y era correspondido de igual manera, pero nunca nadie llegaría a enterarse de lo que era sin dudas su verdad más grande. Ambos, su pareja y él, tenían el rumbo marcado desde antes de emprender la senda y lo que compartían no era más que un desvío, uno que tomaban con desesperación cada vez que podían permitírselo; ese departamento en una callecita perdida de Cardiff era su _Martes de Carnaval_ , al que cada vez con más dolor y menos resignación seguía un triste Miércoles de Cenizas.

Mientras Draco le sostenía en sus brazos como lo más preciado en su mundo, se miraron por un instante y como una pluma ligera la felicidad revoloteó entre ellos con la promesa de eternidad.

*******

**Título:** Solo ellos y el futuro  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance…  
 **Advertencias:** Paint al ataque!!!  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #5 de Nekolaly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304328.html?thread=6430152#t6430152)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=SINCERTEZAS.png)  


*******

**Título:** Happily Ever After…  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance…  
 **Advertencias:** Flangs  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #5 de Poala_chan](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304328.html?thread=6422728#t6422728)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

 

Ellos no tuvieron un final feliz. Lo que tuvieron fue un final.

Harry quería una familia. Draco, un heredero. Harry era el ídolo de miles de magos y brujas. Draco, el sobrino de la sádica Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry no podía desilusionar a su familia del corazón. Draco, buscaba desesperado el corazón de la suya. Pero con veintidós años quién sabe que cualquier decisión puede ser tan definitiva. Un día se miraron y supieron que era la última, luego de una sonrisa triste y lágrimas veladas en la voz, cada uno siguió por su cuenta.

*****

Harry extrañó a Draco, hubo momentos en que pensó que su alma se escindía de necesidad y más de una vez se detuvo con los polvos flu en la mano y a punto de dar la dirección del rubio, se congelaba en el lugar sabiendo que no podía hacerle eso a Ginny. Sus sueños, los recuerdos del tiempo compartido eran otro cantar. Porque allí en medio de la noche, amaba a Draco sin culpas y sin adioses; en las brumas de esa realidad onírica eran felices y ninguno renunciaba a nada por seguir el egoísta deseo de sus corazones. Por la mañana la culpa le corroía el alma y se sabía tan infiel como si se acostara efectivamente con alguien distinto de su esposa. Luego veía a sus hijos y el sol volvía a brillar con rayos rubios y cálidos.

*****

Draco odiaba a Harry. Hubo veces en que estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo e ir hacia su primer amor como un irresponsable y le odiaba por eso porque en sus recuerdos del tiempo compartido podía ver lo felices que fueron y no supieron apreciarlo. Ambos habían renunciado al pasado para estar juntos, ninguno pudo renunciar al futuro esperado en nombre del amor que se tenían. Draco odiaba a Harry, quien sonriendo se presentaba en sus sueños y peleaban como posesos para luego tener reconciliaciones épicas. ¡Circe, cuánto le odiaba por esas horas de luminosa oscuridad!

*****

Un mar de túnicas se movía incansable en King’s Cross Station. Harry despedía a dos de sus hijos. Casi con seguridad su pequeño Albus terminaría entre las serpientes o tal vez en Ravenclaw, estaba seguro que no era un león desde su temprana infancia, sin embargo, le dio la pista para cambiar su destino y esperaba de corazón no haberse equivocado con eso. Al levantar la vista vio a Draco a lo lejos y sólo deseó –como tantas veces en estos quince años – seguir su luz e ir donde el rubio fuera.

Draco no podía apartar la mirada de Harry y su hijo, el niño empujaba un carrito y encima de todo estaba la jaula de su mascota, un hurón vivaz. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry y quince años de distancia se disolvieron en su memoria y sólo deseó avanzar los metros que los separaban y llevarse a su Harry de allí. Scorpius se despidió de Astoria con un abrazo incómodo y lloroso por parte de la bruja. La sonrisa triste de su exposa le dijo que ella había visto y entendido. La mirada de anhelo en los ojos de Harry al despedir el tren a lo lejos, habló volúmenes a su corazón.

*****

Nunca es demasiado tarde, ese era casi el mantra de ambos el día en que por fin sus caminos se cruzaron y sin renunciar a su pasado, pudieron enfrentar la esperanza de un futuro compartido y un nuevo inicio… nada de finales ahora.

*******

**Título:** Sólo había un final posible  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** mmmm… no, ninguna ^_^  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[P!E #5 de Nekolaly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304328.html?thread=6426312#t6426312)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Una muy molesta Pansy Parkinson caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al Atrio del Ministerio. No podía creer que el idiota de Draco le hiciera perder 60 galeones de la apuesta más sencilla de ganar en _la historia de las apuestas imposibles de perder_. Pero quién imaginaría que el maldito rechazaría a Potter diecinueve veces tal y como pronosticara Ginevra. Ahora sólo quedaban en competencia, Susan Bones, Ginevra y Neville Longbottom… Por fin podía entender el enojo de Granger cuando a la décimo quinta vez que se le insinuó Draco dijo no y Potter no se rindió. Habría que ver si volvía a hacerlo o la siguiente era la vencida.

*****

Todo había empezado como una de las tantas apuestas que se jugaban entre todos lo que lograron sobrevivir a Voldemort la guerra y un octavo año sumamente irregular viviendo _juntos_ en una de las torres remodeladas especialmente para los alumnos mayores que volvían a completar su educación. Así algunos se hicieron amigos, otros amantes y otros al menos dejaron de intentar hechizar a los contrarios.

El caso “Potter-Malfoy” venía de larga data. Cuando estaban muy borrachos se magreaban como si la salida del sol dependiera del grado de calentura que alcanzaran ellos dos. Cuando estaban sobrios se miraban de lejos con tantas ganas que ni el hielo enfriaba a quienes los observaban con atención. Cuando estaban solos… nadie sabía si pasaba algo cuando estaban solos.

Así llegaron a este punto. Luego de algún escarceo por allí, Harry decidió que era hora de cazar a su ex Slytherin favorito y Draco como no era precisamente una gacela encandilada, decidió que si habría un cazador en esa historia sería él. Y allí estaban. 

Lo más interesante de toda la situación es que nadie consideró la posibilidad de que esos dos no acabaran juntos —en todos los sentidos posibles— si no cuántos rechazos le tomaría al moreno que Draco claudicara y dijera que sí o directamente pasara a la acción. Eso fue hacía alrededor de tres meses y diecinueve rechazos.

*****

_H: ¿averiguaste por fin la cifra que tiró Longbottom?_  
 _D.M._

La lechuza volvió a sus manos con la respuesta en el reverso del mismo pergamino.

_D: no, pero sabes que te ganaré, es imposible que Ginny sea quien mejor nos conozca y es hora de que lo aceptes._   
_¿Cena en tu cuarto o en mi cocina? Tengo crema batida…_   
_H.P._

*******

**Título:** Solitarias vacaciones  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Advertencias:** PWP. Uso de juguetes sexuales.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[EXTRA P!E de Krispysly](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304590.html?thread=6693070#t6693070)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

 

Draco se ahogaba en el placer que el enorme dildo de cristal le brindaba mientras se masturbaba lo más lentamente que podía. Quería estirar le placer hasta no aguantar más y empezar todo de nuevo. Estos días de vacaciones se follaría cada segundo que estuviera despierto y dormiría con un vibrador pequeño que no dejaría de estimularle cada determinado tiempo según ponía en el envase donde venían las indicaciones de los hechizos y cuidados del juguete. Al menos ese era el plan que acariciaba desde Samhain.

Desde que se mudó a los dormitorios de la nueva Academia de Aurores y le tocó nada más y nada menos que Potter como compañero de habitación ya ni siquiera podía masturbarse en paz. Pero eso cambiaría estos días en que todos los demás reclutas habían partido hacia sus hogares por las vacaciones navideñas. Tenía toda el ala para él y puso cada hechizo silenciador que recordara para poder gozar tranquilo. Era el único de los treinta y seis estudiantes de tercer año que se quedó en la Academia y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Tampoco le sorprendía que el recuerdo de la polla de Potter le tuviera en constante estado de necesidad de llegar al orgasmo. El maldito estaba como quería y Draco ya no soportaba las ganas de follarlo o dejarse follar por su… amigo… 

Ahora el idiota de Harry era su amigo y… el dildo en su culo cambió de intensidad para su sorpresa, y un “Harry” jadeado escapó de sus labios.

– Shhhh, bebé, acá estoy… 

Ni tiempo tuvo de desmayarse o morir de un infarto porque ya la boca de Harry se ocupaba de su erección y sus manos acariciaban sus bolas y tetillas. El dildo dejó de vibrar y cuando fue a quejarse el pene por el que penara tantas veces se enterró profundamente en él y la voz quebrada de su amigo decía en su oído.

– Molly me dijo… que volviera a… a b…buscarte… nadie de…be… estar sooooooooohh… lo en Yule…

– ¡Harry! Oh… sí, sí…

– Tan caliente… tan listo para mí…

Y así siguió durante todo el tiempo que se lo folló a conciencia. En un momento dijo algo que sonó a _guardaremos tus dildos… juntosssssssh_ pero ya qué, Draco estaba del otro lado de la línea del placer y podría hasta jurar deshacerse de sus juguetes si esa polla seguía haciendo maravillas en él.

*******

**Título:** Las marcas del Paraíso  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Advertencias:** PWP. Fetiche.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[EXTRA P!E de Sui_Tan/Sui Felton](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304590.html?thread=6783438#t6783438)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Draco tiene los pies más bonitos que Harry haya visto en un hombre y le encanta acariciarlos, besarlos, lavarlos con su lengua y algunas veces unirlos sobre su pene como un apretado canal con el que masturbarse hasta la locura. Sí, Harry adora los pies de su amante, pero si hay algo que lo ponga a mil en instantes es cuando esos pies van enfundados cómodos y cálidos en unas botas de deslumbrante piel de Dragón.

Él no fue consciente de su fetiche hasta que Draco una vez le pidió que se lo folle descalzo porque quería sentirle la piel incluso con la planta de los pies.

Esta noche habían cenado en casa de Hermione y Ron y Harry apenas podía tenerse en pie de lo duro que tenía el falo. Ver a Draco en esos jeans desgastados de diseñador, porque claramente su rubio no usaría pantalones viejos ni aún en casa, esa camisa de seda desabrochada en los primeros botones y sus botas, le había tenido toda la velada con el miembro en dolorosa excitación y casi goteando de ganas de enterrarse en el apretado culo de su chico.

Cuando por fin salieron de la chimenea. Con un pase de varita desnudó al pocionista y lo empotró contra la puerta de la recámara. Draco deseoso se colgó de sus hombros e inició un beso desesperado. Harry no intentó frenar el paso en lo más mínimo. Alzó una pierna de Draco y en un alarde más de magia sin varita lo dejó relajado y listo para la penetración, con esfuerzo se desprendió los pantalones y apenas los bajó antes de entrar en la húmeda cavidad de Draco. El rubio lloriqueaba de placer y se empujaba con el pie que tenía apoyado en la moqueta. El otro estaba casi a la altura de las caderas del moreno y marcaba la piel de Harry con cada taconazo que la follada caliente y sensual le hacía dar. 

Harry perdió noción de todo, menos del mago que se derretía a los gritos entre sus brazos y ese taco de la bota que le dejaría una marca por días… Una marca que no intentaría borrar o curar, porque era la señal de la pasión con que su amor se entregaba cada vez. Esas botas eran pecado en cuero y Draco era el ángel que las llevaba hasta acabar ambos en un paraíso decadente de total satisfacción.

*******

**Título:** Threesome  
 **Personaje:** ?/Draco Malfoy/Hary Potter.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Advertencias:** PWP. Trío. Fantasías compartidas..  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Respuesta a este reto:**[EXTRA P!E de Sui_Tan/Sui Felton](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/304590.html?thread=6827726#t6827726)  
 **Publicado originalmente en:** Comunidad Drarrython de Livejournal.

Draco intentaba lamer toda la polla que juguetona, pero firme se frotaba contra sus mejillas. Una embestida particularmente profunda le hizo gemir y al abrir su boca Harry aprovechó para llenarla de un solo empujón, pero sin llegar a ahogarlo. Draco felaba a su marido como si no hubiera un placer mayor en el mundo y Harry jadeaba de placer y necesidad de marcar cada pequeña parte del rubio ángel caído que de rodillas y con las manos atadas a la espalda era follado por todo lo que valía y se arqueaba lloriqueando por más y por menos…

– Amor… eres tan bello… si te vieras… 

El rubio succionó con más fuerza la gorda cabeza del pene oscurecido por la excitación y Harry soltó un sonido a medio camino entre el rugido y el grito necesitado de algún cavernario. Tomó con ambas manos la cabeza de su amante y sacó su adolorida erección de esos labios hinchados y pecaminosamente llamativos y los besó con la misma hambre que Draco le provocaba desde los catorce años. Sintió cómo el mago de su vida se derretía dentro del beso y cómo se tensaba por el placer que las embestidas del hombre a sus espaldas le provocaban. 

Draco era una masa candente y temía fundirse con el cobertor de su lecho. Así arrodillado delante de su esposo quien permanecía de pie junto a la cama y con la misma polla enterrada en su culo, era cuestión de tiempo que el placer se desmadre y se corriera con la fuerza de una explosión de fuegos de artificio. El Harry a su espalda mordió su hombro pálido con fuerza, mientras ambos hombres se corrían en sus orificios más que dispuestos a recibir todo el semen del mago que lo había hecho suyo tantos años atrás.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos sin fin las manos atadas se vieron libres para atraer a su marido a la cama y recostarlo sobre su cuerpo abusado, sudoroso y felizmente agotado.

– Tú ere bello, amor, y ese hechizo Doppelgänger no vayas a olvidártelo.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=barrateamfanon.png)


End file.
